Bitter Fruit
Plot Briscoe and his new partner investigate a girl's death and find a clue in film from an ATM camera. Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Benjamin Bratt as Detective Rey Curtis * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Jill Hennessy as A.D.A. Claire Kincaid * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Richard Venture as Defense Attorney Douglas Greer * Tanya Berezin as Trial Judge Janine Pate * Leslie Hendrix as Assistant M.E. Elizabeth Rodgers * John Newton as Judge Eric Caffey * Alice Liu as Forensic Technician Karyn Sasabe * Larry Sherman as Judge Colin Fraser Guest cast * Tom Tammi as Mr. Gaines * John Ventimiglia as Nick Capetti * Marilyn Chris as Mrs. Capetti * Ellen Greene as Karen Gaines * Steven Stahl as Frank Sullivan * Joe Paparone as Charles Fleming * Curt Hostetter as Dr. Larry Koblin * John Tormey as Alan Krutsky * Rose Arrick as Dr. Jane Freeland * Bill Christ as Jamie Ehrenclou * Daniel Mastrogiorgio as Perry Behrens * Matt Malloy as CSU Supervisor * Katherine Hiler as Young Mother * Scott Rabinowitz as Coroner's Assistant * Arnie Mazer as Bank Security Manager * Todd Davis as Scavenger * Luis Caballero as Bodega Owner * Tom Grunke as Worker * Jody Wood as CSU Technician * Mark Casella as Coworker * Jim Lavin as Uniform Policeman * Scott Nicholson as Court Officer * Drew Militano as Court Clerk #1 * Michael Noth as Court Clerk #2 * George Gerard as CSU Photographer (uncredited) * Shari Hamrick as Student (uncredited) References *New Jersey *Ellie Nesler *Elvis Presley Quotes :hearing that Karen shot Nick to death in the courtroom :Schiff: How in Hell did she get that gun into the courthouse?! :Kincaid: I don't know. :Schiff: You don't know. Well, somebody better find out. Normal-lookin' people out there taking the law in their own hands! :McCoy: With 8,000,000 taxpayers cheering 'em on. They're lining up to pat Karen Gaines on the back. :Schiff: Right. :Kincaid: Well, it doesn't take much effort to put yourself in her shoes. :McCoy: Unfortunately, she's not the first parent to lose a child. That can't justify premeditated murder. :Kincaid: You wanna try her for murder-2? :McCoy: She had the presence of mind to smuggle a loaded weapon into a courthouse. I have 40 witnesses who saw her shoot Capetti. I don't see what the problem is. :Schiff: The problem is that your jury will wish that they pulled the trigger! :McCoy: If we don't come down hard on Karen Gaines, somebody else'll get the idea that it's okay to turn another courtroom into the O.K. Corral. :Schiff: And if she gets acquitted, what message does that send? I'm not takin' that chance. You're talkin' to her lawyer. :McCoy: Your son was convicted of committing violent crimes, isn't that right? :Mrs. Capetti: He wasn't a saint. I didn't say he was. And if he had anything to do with that little girl, then he should've paid by the law! Now, I could live with that, but not with this. Karen, furiously What gave you the right to shoot him like a dog?! :Judge Caffey: Mrs. Capetti, please! Address the court. Background information and notes * The killing of a criminal in open court is based on the Ellie Nesler case. * This episode was later adapted into the Law & Order: UK episode "Hidden". Episode Scene Cards Category:L&O episodes